


Can't Stand It

by GreenLicious (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GreenLicious
Summary: JJ teased Yuri a lot, Yuri had had enough of it.Did you ever hate someone that you treat them as a plague or even worse a statue?Yuri did.In which: Kismesis JJ x Yuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by this](http://latenightyaoi.tumblr.com/post/153662686232/please-consider-kismesis-yurio-and-jj)
> 
>  
> 
> [Title from : Can't Stand It - NeverShoutNever](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gxy-0OaWTh4)  
> I literally listen to this nonstop while writing this piece of shit called fanfiction

Yuri hated it when JJ teased him but he couldn’t do anything about it, since he was just getting out from the ice-rink. Just like now, JJ precisely thrown the cat-ears onto his head, and when their eyes met, that bastard smug face smirked at him. When his mouth opened, “Oh, ladies first!” he glared daggers at him.

 

If his glare could kill; JJ had long gone by now. That narcissistic bastard was the most annoying skater he’d ever met. Viktor and Yuuri didn’t even as annoying as JJ.

 

Yuri walked past him to go to Yakov, but he didn’t miss JJ purr, “see my JJ style, Kitten.”

 

He considered whether to stomp his boots which the blades were still plastered there or not, because no one _can_ hit his nerves like JJ did. He just growled instead and went to Lilia and Yakov.

 

He hated it when he had to be in a competition with JJ. That King of the Asshole bastard never got tired of teasing him. He gave up biting back at his throat since the first event in Canada Grand Prix. The more he bit at him, the more unbearable his jokes were. Unbelievable.

 

It was his finally senior debut at Canada Grand Prix, he lost to so-called king—it irritated him to no end. He’ll beat him next for the programme free skate. He will be the next Top Russian Male Skater. Viktor can live gaily in Japan with Yuuri forever, and he’ll be the best skater.

 

It was hard not to notice those chants from the audience following the song of JJ, what did this bastard think, concert of his own band? He ignored the reporters, until one question hit him, “isn’t that cat ears headband that JJ put on you? How close are you with the king JJ?”

 

He answered with a glare, though he still didn’t want to take off the cat ears, he liked it after all. Thank for Yakov for being such a good coach to ignore that unimportant question.

 

He just wanted to go home to see his grandfather and eat pirozhki, why wasn’t his grandfather coming?

 

-

 

What he hadn’t expected was Viktor asking Yakov to be Yuuri coach for a day. This could go bad if he didn’t run away now, he didn’t want to be stuck in the hotel when he was in Moscow.

 

He attempted to be stealthy, turning his back slowly but instead being greeted by a muscular arm around his shoulders. “Oops, my bad. I didn’t see little kitty,” Jean-Jacques Leroy, this bastard had guts to even breath around him, he poked at his ribs and shrugged that bastard arm around him. Apparently this guy really had no shame, JJ stooped so that they were eyes to eyes and grin, manically, “did you see it’s JJ style, my Kitten?”

 

Yuri made a disgusting gagging face at JJ, and shoved him, hard. He really didn’t have times for JJ’s shit. He wanted to go home before his coach caught him. He ran through the crowded reporters and went out. He still didn’t see his grandfather though. He was going to get into a cab when a hand pushed the door. It was _HIM_ , again. How persistent a _king_ can be?

 

He turned his back, and ready to curse at this narcissism bastard to death, but he was perplexed by the seriousness of JJ’s expression, not even when this asshole skated ever shown on his face, not a fucking single time, why now? This guy always had a smirk plastered on his face like he owned everything, and solemn expression didn’t suit him. “did I do something wrong?”

 

“Fuck off, leave me alone!” he snarled at him, menacing aura surrounded him, he put his best glare. He was so ready to bite more but JJ backed off.

 

There was this expression he cannot explain, it was weird, was it sorrow in those dark orbs? He didn’t know; not that he cared. He opened the door and got into the back seat. He told the driver his address, and when he looked out to the windows, JJ was still there, like utter statue there.

 

_Serves him right._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> as so you know, this probably be so fucking long fanfic about yuri getting his shit together, and jj is the shit. i have no beta reader, if anyone suffering seeing my grammatical errors, pls do me favour and be my beta reader, that would be lovely! thank you for reading.  
> also vikuyuu will be supportive dads for yuri, to get his shit together.  
> talk about ~~dirty~~ jjyuri with me!  
> [tumblr](http://greenlicious19.tumblr.com/)


End file.
